The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves can also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Conventional simulation approaches rely on application of penalty forces to implement a non-interpenetration constraint in a simulation of real world interactions as virtual interactions among virtual objects. Unfortunately, such approaches often to result in undesirable—sometimes bizarre—solutions when objects encounter one another. For example the penalty forces can become quite large yielding results such as one or more objects smashing into pieces or skittering off into space at a high velocity when grasped or when pressure or other force is otherwise applied to the object.
Such considerations have limited the deployment and use of virtual reality environments and associated simulation technology.
Consequently, there is a need for improved devices with greater realism in predicting and realizing interactions among simulated objects and techniques for capturing the motion of objects in real time and reflecting these motions into the virtual environment in a user satisfactory experience.